Hammer and a Stone
by Elise Nicole
Summary: Bella's blue collar life will cross with Edward's silver spoon. Families will crash, friends will smash, and two very different worlds will collide. Bella will soon learn her thick exterior is barely paper-thin. Is he worth it? AH, Mature.
1. Blue Collar Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ****(I merely set the stage)**

**Okay, here it goes. Chapter one. Be gentle. **

I could hear Alice padding around anxiously in the kitchen as I hid in my bedroom. Surely she had discovered that I had drunk the last of the coffee the night before and now she was itching to scream obscenities in my ear. That was just Alice. She was a little ray of sunshine if she had her fix of caffeine; otherwise, she was just down-right cruel.

"Bella! I know you're awake!"

I bit my lip to prevent the laughter that was bubbling up inside of me. Regardless of how angry she felt, her little rants were always so comical; especially when she had to stand on the very tips of her toes to yell in my face.

"ISABELLA MARIE! I SWEAR TO CHRIST!"

That was all it took for me to begin laughing manically. She'd be attempting to burst through my door any minute now; good thing I had thought to lock it before I went to bed last night.

Mere seconds later my theory was confirmed as the knob on my door began twisting and turning. Unfortunately for Alice it wasn't one of those door locks that had the tiny little hole where a bobby-pin could be used to unlatch it. Nope, this one had to have an actual key if you attempted to open it from the outside; thank God for hardware stores.

"Bella!" Alice whined obnoxiously, "Okay, if I agree to not pummel you, will you come out?"

"Yeah right! I've hear that before!" I yelled back digging deeper into the covers of my bed, "Last time you said that I opened the door and you kicked me in the shin! THE SHIN ALICE!"

She growled…yes, growled. There was no other way to describe her grunt of frustration. I knew I'd have to weather the storm sooner or later since I had class in an hour but I was hoping that she'd calm down before I came out.

After about ten minutes of not hearing anything I got up and grabbed my things to bring into the shower with me. When I opened the door the damn little sprite was standing there and a second later her foot hit my left shin once again. I yelped and dropped my things in order to rub the tender spot, "Damn ankle-biter" I mumbled as she hmm'd happily and skipped away.

After my shower and the completion of my other morning necessaries, I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I found that I had also run out of bagels I decided a trip to the grocery store was going to be a necessity very soon. I couldn't live long without my bagels.

I poured myself bowl of cereal and read over the newspaper as I crunched away. The headlines in Seattle were always the same; same crime statistics, same petty theft, same local bands playing at bars, and the same socialites gracing the pages with their perfectly botoxed faces. If I had to read the name "Newton", "Denali", or "Masen" one more time I was certain I'd crack.

I finished up my breakfast and grabbed my things for my class. I only had one on Thursdays which made Friday seem to come that much quicker. Alice came out of her bedroom right when I was pulling my backpack over my shoulders. Without a word, we both left our apartment, side-by-side, and I locked the door before we continued downstairs and outside.

It was a typical gloomy day in Seattle, but I had grown to love them in the past years. The gloom calmed me in a strange way the sun never could. I glanced sideways toward Alice and cringed thinking about how hyper she was on a normal gloomy day and imagining her excitement increase tenfold on a sunny day. The survivors would be limited.

We made it to campus in less than ten minutes and promised to meet at the coffee shop at the student center after class. She headed towards her business organization class while I meandered towards my English 405 lecture.

I took a seat in the back of the room, typical of me since I hated being in the direct line of any teacher's sight, and I pulled out my notebook and pen. My other colleagues filtered in quickly after me and my good friend Angela took a seat in her normal spot next to me.

"Hey" she breathed; she sounded like she had run here. Come to think of it, her hair did look a little mussed and her t-shirt seemed a little too wrinkly to be newly clean…

But before I could comment on any of these things Angela blushed and mumbled her boyfriend's name under her breath as an answer to my silent questions. I smiled and turned towards the front of the class. Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, had been together for the last three years now; ever since their freshman year of college. They were the "it" couple where I was concerned; destined to be together till the end. I was happy for them if not just a tiny bit envious.

The professor of this class, Mrs. Howard, went through the slides of her presentation in lightening speed and dismissed class about twenty minutes early. This was a rarity for her.

Angela and I glanced at each other the moment after Howard's dismissal and shrugged; we weren't curious enough to even ask.

When we left the building Angela sighed and ran her fingers through her "sex" hair, "Well, I better get home and shower…I'm sure I look ridiculous…" she blushed again.

"Nah, you just look….ravished."

We laughed together and said our good-byes. I began my walk to the student center despite the fact that Alice wouldn't be getting out of class for at least another fifteen minutes. I was desperate for coffee though and knowing it was my fault I couldn't have any this morning made me annoyed with myself.

I ordered myself a coffee when I entered the little shop knowing I'd more than likely be having a second one by the time Alice got here. I leaned back in the wooden chair and glanced around the café playing my favorite game; people-watching. It's amazing the kinds of things you catch a person doing when they are certain no one is watching them.

Two girls were gossiping loudly about some "hook-up" the night prior, another girl was sitting to the left of them staring angrily at nothing, just simply hating the world, and a group of nerdy guys sat around a table with four or five laptops discussing their matters in hushed whispers as if they held the key to world peace in their hands; it was all so humorous.

Then, in the corner of the shop, was a lone man. He was sitting hunched over the table with a pen in his hand, jotting down something furiously. There was a cup of something next to him that was steaming, coffee I assumed, and to the other side of him was a blueberry muffin, completely untouched.

Those things were inconsequential to me, however, once I took in his face. I couldn't see it completely with him looking down at the paper but I could see his reddish-brown hair that was highlighted with gold in complete disarray on his head. I could see the line of a strong, square jaw that added masculinity to his beautiful features. I could see his plaid shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, showing me the lean muscles that resided in his forearms. I could see the incredible length of his legs and I knew he'd be tall; much taller than my 5'4 stature. I giggled softly thinking of how Alice would look standing next to him…it'd be comical. I went back to my stalkerish gawking and I noticed his dark brows were furrowed in deep concentration; whatever he was working on was very important to him.

I couldn't, for the life of me, stop staring. As I had taken in all the features I could see that my body had begun being littered with goose-bumps and my stomach had started churning with the feeling of butterflies. I noticed that even my palms had started to sweat. It was as if his mere presence in this room set my body along with each individual nerve-ending on fire. My brain along with all rational thought was clouded as I took the beautiful man in. And then…he looked up at me. My breath caught in my throat and my heart began hammering double-time as I stared into the emerald jewels of his eyes. They were so…green. His jaw was a perfect square as I had assumed earlier; even his nose was perfectly straight. There was a five o'clock shadow covering his cheeks and chin and it only made him look more ruggedly handsome. I couldn't help but imagine how his whiskers would feel brushing against my face as I kissed him within an inch of his life.

As I let my dirty daydreams take over my mind, he continued to intently stare back at me. His brows were still furrowed in concentration as if I was a puzzle he needed to figure out. His eyes seemed to scrutinize every angle and shape of my face and I blushed under his stare. I attempted to look away from him but his gaze was so penetrating that my eyes wouldn't listen to my brain's screams; I bit my lip in anxiousness and I swear to God I saw the beautiful man gulp.

Unfortunately, Alice came in seconds later only to ruin the beautiful moment I had gotten to share with the gorgeous stranger. She had already bought her coffee and took a seat down in front of me, completely ruining my view of the man.

"What the hell was that?" asked Alice as she nodded her head inconspicuously over her shoulder towards the object of my current lust and desire.

I shrugged innocently, "I'm not sure what you're talking about"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Relax, I'm not going to give you crap; the guy is gorgeous. I probably would've been staring too."

I just smiled and nodded along but deep down I knew that my staring wasn't all about the man's gorgeous looks. I had felt a strange fire and passion build inside of me, especially when our eyes had met. I felt like I was staring into my whole world; a world I hadn't known existed until this point but a world I was meant to live in. I had felt like I was staring at the rest of my life….

Of course that was just crazy talk so I listened to Alice as she rambled on. I also attempted to push away the high-school-girl feelings for the stranger who was a mere ten feet away from me.

After two more cups of coffee and attempting to peek around Alice's head, the stranger finally left. I watched him quickly stride out of the little shop; but, before he was completely out from my line of view he turned his head towards me and gave me a sad smile. My heart practically plummeted to my butt.

I sighed wistfully as he disappeared out of the center and Alice noticed. She smirked slyly at me, "Missin' pretty boy already?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from lashing out at her. He wasn't pretty! He was beautiful…; but that was beside the point.

Alice and I separated once again; she went off toward another lecture and I went to work. I was employed by a classy little Italian restaurant downtown called "Il Terrazzo Carmine". It wasn't the highlight of my day but the tips were usually amazing since the majority of the customers were the "richies" of Seattle. You wouldn't think Seattle would have so many…

I entered in through the back because it was against the rules to show your face here unless you were wearing the most stylish of fashion or you were in your work uniform. I was still in jeans and a t-shirt so I was sure to be flogged if I went through the front.

I made my way into the little bathroom in the kitchen quarters and swiped out my jeans and t-shirt for my black skirt and white blouse. I slipped on some black ballet flats and threw my hair up into a high pony-tail. I didn't bother adding any make-up since it would melt off from the heat of the kitchen anyway.

When I returned back to the kitchen quarters a few of the other waitresses were getting ready for the lunch crowd. Lunch wasn't usually half as busy as dinner so this would be more like a practice round before the real thing.

One waitress, Jessica, had become attached to my side the moment we were introduced months earlier at orientation. I wasn't sure why she wanted to be my friend; we were on complete opposite sides of the spectrum. Jessica was a trust-fund baby who was only working to make her parents believe she was a responsible adult. She had come from a wealthy family who dabbled in insurance and she was as flighty as the day was long. Her only goal in life was to marry up with some wealthy man and live the life of luxury. Besides all that, deep down, she had a good heart and only knew what she had been taught. She was merely a product of her environment and I had no room to fault her.

Lunch came and went pretty quickly and soon we were cleaning up for the dinner rush. A half-hour till six I took my break and settled down for a bowl of salad and some iced tea. It was gourmet alright.

Jessica sat down beside me with some sort of sushi dish and she began talking animatedly about some gala she had been to with her family the night before.

"There were so many bachelors! I could hardly pick one!" she exclaimed as she dripped some sort of sauce all over her fish, "And I danced with a Newton all night!"

I glanced up and eyed her warily, "You mean Newton? As in Newton, Inc.?" Newton, Inc. had started out as a small sporting goods store way back when; in the last forty years it had turned into a franchise of sorts.

Jessica bobbed her head up and down excitedly, "Yes! It was so fantastic!" she drawled dreamily, "Oh and I almost got to dance with a Masen!"

First of all, it was strange how she referred to them as "a …" whatever their last name was. It was as if these peoples' first names meant nothing and their last names meant everything. Second of all, all these names Jessica was currently discussing I had been cursing just hours earlier; they ruined my breakfast if I remembered correctly. They were Seattle's finest; bred from the wealthiest of people and designed for power. It kind of made me sick how they all stuck together like little cults.

"So, why didn't you?" I asked curiously. Jessica Stanley was a pretty girl, and just like the Stanley women before her, she seemed to have been made for this sort of lifestyle. Her blue eyes sparkled and her brown hair was littered with blonde highlights. She had that bikini model body and a high, feminine voice. This is why it confused me that she hadn't gotten to dance with a member of one of the other leading, prominent families in the area.

"Yeah right! He's practically betrothed!"

My eyes narrowed, "You mean engaged?"

Jessica shrugged, "Technically. I mean, it's a widely known fact that Masen and Denali will marry." Funny…I hadn't known anything of the sort.

I allowed Jessica to drag on and on about her night and I pretended to listen as closely as I could. To be honest, the whole thing kind of disgusted me. Betrothed? Who the hell got 'betrothed' anymore? It sounded like some modern type of arranged marriage to me. Wasn't that like…illegal or something?

The dinner rush finally started and I wrapped my small black apron around my waist, patting the pocket to make sure my little pad and pens were still inside. I went to my area of the restaurant and began taking orders. For a Thursday, it was unusually busy.

The last table I waited on had four well pressed adults; two on one side and two on the other. The two women were talking happily, more than likely gossiping, while the two men sipped at their glasses of Brandy and talked more quietly.

I smiled as I approached with my notepad and pen in hand, "Good evening. What can I get you for tonight?" my smile was so fake it actually hurt to keep on.

One of the women, who had caramel-colored hair, smiled back at me and placed her order along with her husband's; her husband looked like an actor from the thirties…he was _that_ handsome. The other couple, who were equally as gorgeous with a ruggedly handsome man and a breathtaking red-headed woman, regarded the menus a few moments longer and when they were ready the husband smiled…but it just seemed more polite than anything else, "We'd like two plates of Rigatoni please…sauce on the side. Oh and can we please get a refill on our drinks? It has been a while." My smile faltered as I wrote the order down quickly and politely dismissed myself. The man who had reprimanded me was handsome in such an oddly familiar way...I shook my head as I walked quickly from his harsh gaze.

I rushed into the kitchen to find Jessica. She was in charge of the bartending deal tonight so she should have been on top of getting drinks. I found her flirting away with one of the cooks and I about flipped, "Jess!" my sharp tone caught her off guard as she whipped around to face me, "Why aren't you out there getting drinks! I just got a complaint!" Now, it may not seem like a big deal to some but at this restaurant any complaint, no matter how small, was a very big deal.

"Are you talking about the table in the back corner?" she asked warily to which I nodded, "Bella! They can't see me here! That's the Masens!"

My mouth dropped incredulously, "I don't care who they are! They are thirsty! Now get out there and get them something to drink so I don't lose my tips tonight!"

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and glared, "No! It's embarrassing! They'll think I'm some…working class person!" she shuddered as if the mere idea of the working class gave her the creeps and I threw my hands in the air in frustration and stormed out.

I guess I was on liquor duty as well tonight. Hell, who cares, more tips for me.

I grabbed more drinks for that table and then went back to my waitressing duties. When it was time to settle the bills I went to each table and handed them a little black book to place their shiny credit cards in. When I got to the back table filled with the famous Masens I tried out my smile once more, "I hope your meals were satisfactory." I said setting the black booklet on the table, "If there is anything else I can get for you…?" I trailed off looking at their glasses to find them all empty once again.

"No, I wouldn't want to overwhelm you." Said the harsh but handsome man. I took a step back as he continued, "You'd do well to remember that your livelihood apparently comes from bringing my family and I meals and drinks…it's a pity you couldn't keep up with that." He placed his black credit card into a slot and pushed it towards me, "For the exact amount please"

Ouch…

His wife, the gorgeous red-head, turned towards him but I couldn't tell what she was whispering though she looked furious.

I had never _not_ been tipped before and it was kind of a blow to my self-esteem. Waitressing was more of a mental job than anything and I hadn't thought I had failed at it. Apparently, this guy, this Masen, thought I had…and that wasn't good.

I nodded politely and took the booklet back to settle the bill. When the cashier, Brenda, noticed that no tip was being given, she looked at me solemnly and handed back the receipt and credit card. I didn't bother explaining.

When I arrived back at the table the patrons looked tense; I felt like I had walked back into a heated argument and they weren't about to continue it in front of a stranger. That was more than fine with me.

I handed back the credit card and receipt and thanked them for coming anyway despite the man's rudeness from before.

When the restaurant was almost completely deserted, save for the few waitresses and bus-boys, I began cleaning tables. As I was working on the corner table from earlier I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find the caramel-haired woman smiling a bit sadly, "I wanted to come back and apologize for my brother's behavior…he isn't usually so…rude."

I nodded, though I didn't believe her.

"Here, please take this." She handed me a white envelope and darted back out the restaurant with one last smile over her shoulder.

I glanced at the envelope confused before I opened it and gasped. Inside was a hundred dollar bill. I had had good tips before but never a solid hundred. I noticed there was also a small piece of paper folded up inside and I slipped it out. When I opened it I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips or the few tears that filled my eyes.

_Three things you should remember…_

_Strong and bitter words indicate a weak cause_

_You don't get paid for the hour. You get paid for the value you bring to the hour._

_Don't let the man get you down!_

_I mean it._

-Esme Cullen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—**

**So….? Shall I continue? I sure hope so because chapter two is almost done. **

**Please review, it makes me smile! **


	2. Saturday Night Fever

It was Saturday night and I was currently arguing with Alice about my issues with spending a night out on the town. It wasn't that I was a total hermit but I had homework to finish and a book I was dying to read; of course, all of these excuses only angered my dear friend further.

"That's ridiculous, Bella! It's Saturday! You'll have plenty of time to do that crap tomorrow!" she had now taken to stamping her little, ballerina feet.

"FINE!" I yelled, exhausted by this argument, "I'll go out! But I swear to God if you aren't ready to come back here by midnight I'm leaving you wherever we are!"

She agreed to my terms and then set out towards my bedroom to pick out my clothing; this was a ritual of hers. She tended to dismiss my love of all things casual and was insistent that I dress up at least once in a while.

She picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a sapphire blue tube top. I wasn't even aware I owned either. She pulled out a pair of dangerously tall black, stiletto heels and demanded I wear my hair down and curled. She even placed the proper make-up on my vanity in my bedroom; she was nothing if not thorough.

When I finished getting dressed and applying the make-up that would surely melt off my face in the sweaty club we'd eventually find ourselves in, I pulled on the heels and grabbed my little, black clutch. I threw my cell and some cash inside and grabbed my keys off the kitchen table while I waited for Alice.

She finally emerged wearing a pair of jeans similar to mine and a crimson red halter-top. I was a little peeved that she was allowed to wear something with straps when I wasn't but I decided to pick my battles wisely and ignore it.

We hailed a cab and she gave the driver directions to a popular club called "Trinity".

When we pulled up there was a line outside clearly indicating the place was overcrowded. As Alice pranced towards the bouncer I was praying that he would send us to the end of the line; unfortunately, he did not and we were escorted in despite the angry yells from the patrons stuck outside.

We pushed and weaved our way through the throngs of people and found a couple empty spots at the bar. Alice immediately ordered us two shots of vodka, which we downed, and then ordered us both Jack n' Cokes.

While we sipped our drinks, I began people-watching once again. I was certain I wouldn't have quite as much fun as the last time but it was still something to pass the time. I was so into my little game that I didn't notice the blonde man having a conversation with Alice right next to me. When I finally did notice he was already leading her towards the dance floor as she looked over her shoulder at me and winked.

I knew this would happen.

So, fending for myself, I ordered another shot, downed it, and then ordered a second Jack n' Coke. If I was going to sit by myself all night I decided I'd at least indulge.

As I was working on my fourth (or was it my fifth?) Jack n' Coke I began feeling an oddly familiar stirring of butterflies in my stomach. I knew immediately I was being watched but was too frightened to actually investigate. I continued sipping down my drink until I felt a large hand slam down onto my shoulder.

"Hey princess" purred an obviously drunk voice in my ear, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing sitting here all by yourself?" I turned towards the voice to find a drunken man with long blonde hair and seemingly conniving blue eyes. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and he was currently sporting a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots; typical bad-boy.

I figured ignoring him would steer him away so I turned and began drinking a little faster.

"Come on sugar. Come dance with me."

He was now grabbing onto my arm and pulling me from my stool. I attempted to nudge him away but this only seemed to fuel his desperation and he grabbed onto my hips to pull me towards him.

"Please, just let me go" I said in a calm voice. I didn't want to anger him but I definitely didn't want to encourage him either. Besides, he was actually starting to frighten me.

"Oh princess, don't be like that" he purred as he placed his hands directly on my ass and squeezed. I was done now. I pushed with my arms but he remained standing solid despite his obvious inebriation.

"I believe the lady asked you to remove yourself James." said a stern and beautiful voice from behind me.

I didn't turn towards it though and instead kept my eyes on Mr. Grabby-Hands in front of me. He looked over my shoulder to whoever had spoken and glared.

"Back off asshole, I found her first"

The beautiful voice from behind chuckled darkly, "She isn't a piece of meat you prick. I'm only going to say this one more time. Let. Her. Go."

Mr. Grabby Hands gave me a firm shove away from him sending me stumbling back and into the chest of the man who had just saved my ass. His arms wrapped firmly around me to keep me upright as the drunken one stumbled away; more than likely preying on the next victim.

I took a few deep breaths before I pulled myself from the stranger's arms and turned around to face him. I know my face registered shock at the man before me; he was the beautiful man from the coffee place just days ago. I hadn't forgotten him. If I was being honest I would say that I had actually been dreaming of him at night and then replaying my dreams all day afterward.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I stared unabashedly at his beautiful face.

The man looked down at me with some unknown emotion in his eyes, "There's no need to thank me. James is a well-known prick; any decent person would have done the same."

I nodded, "Yes, but I'm still grateful…"

I wasn't sure why he was denying my gratitude but I didn't care all that much either. I was perfectly content to stare at the beautiful stranger until he decided to disappear again. Before I could let him go this time I had to know his name.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said reaching my hand out towards him. He may not have known this but my heart was hammering at the thought of touching him.

"Edward" he replied as he wrapped his large hand around mine. There was a spark, I was sure of it, but more than that his hand just felt…right wrapped around mine; like it was meant to be there.

…_God, I must be drunk…_

I didn't pull my hand away and neither did he. I was certain we looked ridiculous standing there like that but I didn't care; I wouldn't even notice the people around me unless he walked away.

"Would you like another drink?" he asked as he finally pulled his hand from mine. I almost pouted at the loss of contact but I kept a small smile on my face.

"Um, sure." I replied stupidly. I really shouldn't have agreed to drink any more alcohol but I was desperate to be around him; it was as if my very soul was craving his presence…or maybe that was just my ovaries. Regardless, I wasn't about to say no to him.

I re-took my place at the bar as he took Alice's empty barstool. He ordered himself a beer and asked the bartender to refill my drink as well. We sipped quietly for a few moments before he talked again.

"So, are you in college?"

I wanted to sigh sadly when he asked me that. He obviously didn't remember me from the day at the coffee place in the student center; if he had, he would have known I was.

Instead of reminding him of my stalking a couple days ago I answered, "Yes, I'm a senior. You?"

He nodded, "Same, actually. What's your major?"

"I'm double-majoring in English and Teaching…I'm sure you can figure out my career goal."

He laughed at that and I couldn't help but laugh with him. His voice was so melodic though…it sounded like the low tones of a perfectly tuned piano.

"I'm actually biding my time till medical school in the fall. Just finishing up some undergraduate work."

I was impressed; beyond that actually. Not only was the man gorgeous but he had a goal that many people would never have the brains to achieve. He was certainly a catch.

"What kind of doctor?" I asked not realizing how silly and undereducated that question sounded. If he thought the same he never let on me onto it.

"A pediatrician."

Sigh…any guy that wanted to work with kids was like a mate-call to any woman; even me, a woman who wasn't entirely sure she wanted to reproduce.

"That's very honorable of you."

He smiled crookedly and it about had me panting, "Honorable? What about you? You're going to be teaching. That's pretty honorable as well."

I rolled my eyes, "Not quite as honorable as saving lives."

Edward placed his drink down onto the bar and then looked at me seriously, "I think a teacher is just as important as a doctor. Physically, you may not be saving anyone's life, but you never know the kind of impact a few simple words or pieces of advice can have on someone…"

I stared at him for a few moments and was certain I saw his soul; and what I saw was beautiful.

We were quiet for a few beats, just staring at each other, when he wrapped his warm hand around mine and smiled crookedly once again, his green eyes shining, "Dance with me."

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I can't. I'm a terrible dancer. I'd probably hurt you."

He shook his head and stood up without letting go of my hand, "It's all in the leading. Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

And as if his very eyes were controlling me I began to move from my seat and follow him to the dance floor. My brain was screaming to run back and hide, or even go home and explain to Alice later, but my heart was following this man.

When we made it to the floor he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me a little closer; I was close enough to feel his body heat and smell the aroma that was all him…it was entirely intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling very drunk off of his presence and obviously brave. He smiled and wrapped his arms completely around me. The feeling of his muscled arms around my waist was enough to make me knees sag but he kept me upright.

We began swaying to the music which had turned from angry to soft rock in the last few minutes. I pressed my face into his shoulder as his head dropped to the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and goose bumps were attacking me once again.

We didn't speak during our dance and we didn't speak as we swayed through the next few songs. Before long, the DJ was declaring the night over and people were starting to grab their things and head out of the club. I pulled my face away from his shirt and smiled shyly, "Thank you for the dance"

His eyes stared intently into mine, "No, thank you." He pulled my hand towards his mouth and kissed my knuckles. The act was so intimate I found myself blushing from head to toe.

He rubbed his thumb over my hand a few times before dropping it.

"Would you like me to get you a cab?" he asked graciously, darting his eyes towards the overflowing exits of the bar.

I almost said yes until a small, sprite-like girl invaded my mind, "Uh, no, that's okay. I'm actually here with a friend." I glanced around towards the bustling crowds of people and narrowed my eyes, "I should actually find her. She ran off a little bit ago."

Edward looked slightly disappointed but nodded anyway, "Would you like some help?"

At first, I had no idea what he was talking about until I realized he was probably asking to help me find Alice. I smiled and gave him a slight nod as we began to scour the bar. After finding no trace of my friend or the handsome guy she had run off with, we changed tactics and went outside. Sure enough, Alice and the guy were up against the side of the bar pawing at each other like a couple of teenagers.

I cleared my throat and glanced pointedly towards the couple. Edward followed my gaze and a lazy smile bloomed on his face, "Well then, it looks like you've found your girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, and it looks like she's found a little something herself"

Edward barked out a laugh and looked down at me, his green eyes absolutely shining, "nice."

I walk closer to Alice and cleared my throat obnoxiously. I got nothing. I went a little closer and cleared my throat again; nothing. I decided enough was enough and stumbled into the two, knocking their heads together. I could hear Edward practically guffawing behind me.

I figured the at most Alice would be angry with me but that isn't what happened. The moment I knocked into them, Alice stumbled towards the ground. The blonde guy and I both made a grab for her and thankfully, we managed to keep her upright. Alice was giggling hysterically.

"Someone is wasted" I sang as I grabbed her purse and threw it over my shoulder, "someone is going to be sick tomorrow."

I looked over at the blonde guy to see worry etched over his face, "Is she going to be okay? Do you need any help?" I smiled unthinkingly at his southern drawl.

"Nah, I got her." I replied, "Thanks anyway…."

"Jasper"

I smiled, "Jasper."

I threw Alice's arm around my shoulder and wrapped my arm around her waist. The girl was so short I was practically carrying her. I got towards the street where Edward was holding the door open to a yellow cab. I sighed in relief knowing that trying to hail one down myself in this situation would be difficult.

"Thank you" I said softly as I lowered Alice into the backseat, "I appreciate the fact that you went against my wishes." Referring to the fact that I told him he didn't need to get me a cab earlier.

Edward smiled, "I'm nothing if not a rule-breaker."

I stared right into his eyes and smiled, "Good to know"

I went to close the door to the cab when Edward's hand shot out and stopped the door from shutting, "Wait." He said anxiously, "Can I….can I have your number?"

I looked up from the backseat of the cab in awe. This beautiful guy wanted my phone number. You would have to be some form of stupid to say no to that. I nodded and he pulled out his blackberry, a phone I had always thought to be so useless to the common person.

I told him my number and he saved it to his phone before shoving it back in his pocket. He kneeled down to the concrete, leaned towards me, and gently kissed my cheek. The warmth of his lips sent a shiver down my spine. He pulled back and looked into my eyes intently, "Goodnight Bella Swan."

"Goodnight Edward" I barely managed to reply, my breath catching every few syllables.

He closed to the door to the cab and tapped the top twice, signaling the driver to go. I gave the driver my address and leaned back against the seat. I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face as I touched a hand to the cheek Edward had just kissed. I could feel the blush forming and my happiness growing.

That is, until Alice yakked in the backseat of the cab. In the midst of listening to an angry cab driver and a wasted Alice, I still managed to keep an Edward-induced smile on my face.

It was Sunday morning and despite my mild drinking the night before I woke feeling quite well. I was up making eggs and bacon when I heard footsteps followed by mumbles and grumbles. I smirked to myself imagining the state Alice was in. I looked at her over my shoulder as she crawled her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine!" I said loudly.

The death glare that comment earned me actually made me cringe. She was straight-glowering at me. "You're such a bitch!" she exclaimed and then threw her hands over her face letting out another groan.

I laughed softly and grabbed the aspirin off the counter. I brought it out with me this morning knowing Alice would need it…desperately. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and set both on the counter in front of her. She gave me a smile that looked more like a grimace before shoving the pills in her mouth and throwing back half the bottle of water down her throat.

"So…" I said casually, leaning against the counter, "what do you remember from last night?"

Alice licked her chapped lips and cleared her throat, "Everything"

I narrowed my eyes, "So, you remember the cowboy you shacked up with"

Alice's eyes darted to mine, shock written all over her face, "I didn't "shack" up with him" she mumbled, "I…kissed him"

I laughed, "Yeah, okay. Well, that was some kiss" I said as I walked back to the stove, "If a cop had walked by you would have been ticketed for indecent exposure for sure."

"You would know" She shot back without missing a beat.

"That was ONE time! And the only reason I got that ticket was because Charlie is an overprotective fool!"

She laughed even though I could tell it hurt, and rolled her eyes, "That was seriously classic"

I "hmphed" and went back to scrambling eggs. That incident had happened five years ago, Alice and my senior year of high school. I had been dating this guy, Tyler, for a few weeks. We had gone to the prom and then skipped out early to have some fun of our own. We were making out in the backseat of his car near First Beach in La Push when cop lights became noticeable behind us. Long story short, it had been father. The school had called to warn him that my date and I had left early, the traitors, and when I didn't come home he had grown suspicious. He gave both me and Tyler an indecent exposure ticket for doing…stuff…on public property. The most insane part was that he actually made me pay the damn ticket! It was $75! Thought, the humiliation of the entire debacle was much worse than anything else.

I fed Alice and myself the eggs and bacon and then began cleaning up while she ventured over to the couch to lie down. I wandered in there later on and watched Sunday television with her. It was around noon when her cell phone began ringing from her bedroom. I glanced over at her and noticed she had fallen asleep so I went back to her room and retrieved her phone. The name flashing on the screen read, "Hunky Cowboy".

"Hunky cowboy…" I said, laughing to myself. I opened the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie?" Came the southern drawl from the night before. I smiled wickedly. It was definitely Jasper.

"Actually no, this is Bella. Her room-mate from last night. Alice is still sleeping off her booze at the moment. Can I take a message?"

Jasper kept silent for a minute before replying, "Uh, yeah. Can you tell her I called?"

"Sure" I said, a smile clear in my voice.

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem Hunky cowboy"

Before he could comment on that, I hung up the phone and began laughing. Hunky Cowboy? Where does she come up with this crap?

When I went back to the living room Alice was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. I sat back down and smiled at her, "Hunky Cowboy just called. I told him you were writing your name with his last name over and over"

It took only a moment for Alice to catch onto what I was saying before she dove at me, "Are you serious?" she yelled as she tried to grab for her phone that was clamped in my fist, "I swear to God Bella! I will cry if you did that!"

She began tickling me, a definite weakness of mine, before I gave in and threw the phone onto the couch, "Okay I didn't!" I yelled as I tried to pull her hands from my sides, "I told him you'd call him back!" I yelled again in between my laughter.

She ceased the tickling and stood up, "You promise?"

I nodded and pointed towards the couch, "Call him back and ask"

She let out a breath of relief before turning away to grab the phone. She began walking down the hallway towards her room when I heard her footsteps stop, "By the way Bella? I do believe you were dancing with a Masen last night."

I laughed at first and then stopped abruptly after I heard her door close. A Masen? As in…Masen…?

No freakin way!


End file.
